bloodlust
by Piscean Papillion
Summary: After the events that took place in The Lost Boys, Michael discovers a beautiful blond boy and Sammy discovers his own sex and his own brother. Very visual and poetic in style.


**UPDATED** (removed some minor errors)

**

* * *

****SUMMARY**: After the events that took place in **The Lost Boys**, Michael discovers a beautiful blond boy and Sammy discovers his own sex and his own brother. Very visual and poetic in style. : After the events that took place in , Michael discovers a beautiful blond boy and Sammy discovers his own sex and his own brother. Very visual and poetic in style. 

**WARNINGS**: Rated 16 and up for some brief sexual language, other sexual content, incestuous relationships, implied sex with a minor (the key word here is _implied_). No actual sex, people.

**DISCLAIMER**: **The Lost Boys**, however pretty, do NOT belong to me. They are copyright respective owners, and I'm not making a damn nickel off of this work. It is for my amusement (and the reader's amusement) only, no profit. Don't read if you're squicked by incest, slash (male-male), or, umm, vampires. Music is "Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)" by Marilyn Manson... that is, I used the Marilyn Manson version as a reference.

**

* * *

**

**bloodlust**

_"Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused…"_

Michael doesn't know when he first notices the blond boy that looks like David on the boardwalk. What he does know is that he catches glimpses, and those glimpses look like David. _Impossible_; he knows that with a bitter certainty. David is dead. David was impaled, and now David is dead. It helps that David's body was gone from the antlers when they came back into the shop, dissolved like all of the other vampires eventually did into an absolute nothingness that leaves no trace except for this whisper of silvery stuff that disappears once you blink.

Sometimes he's not sure if it was ever really there, but he swears he saw it. Swears it up and down, just like he swears that David is dead. So it bothers him to see this blond boy (who is really no boy because he looks as old as Michael and Michael is no boy) that looks so much like David wandering the boardwalk. Michael notices that he never talks to anyone, never looks at anything for more than a few seconds, glimpses really, before wandering off. He has this dazed, dreamy sort of walk like he has just woken up from some long sleep and cannot reorient himself to his surroundings. Sometimes Michael wants to approach him, just to find out what this guy's problem is, and why he can't just walk normally and dye (not die) his hair something else, like black, and stop reminding him of long-dead David.

Michael doesn't know yet how to feel about David, even though it has been a full month since the twisted vampire adventure from hell. The sun still hurts his eyes faintly, and he has taken to those shades he once wore, though more because he likes them than out of necessity. Occasionally he gets this longing for red liquids, and drinks the equivalent of Kool-Aid like he's going to die without it, always strawberry or cherry, always with this savage sort of pleasure on his features that make him look just a little bit more dangerous, just a little bit more sexy. But sometimes it doesn't help, and his thoughts still wander back to David, and sometimes he thinks that it isn't the red liquid that he is longing for.

Sammy notices this. Sammy watches Michael drink the Kool-Aid equivalent and watches his Adam's apple jump and bob as the stuff disappears down his throat in great gulps. Once Michael drank it down so deeply and so quickly that some of it didn't make it to his mouth and instead followed a wet trail down his jaw. At this, Sammy felt this twist like desire deep in his stomach, and a sudden urge to want to lick off the cherry or strawberry or whatever it was stain and hope that it makes Michael moan.

Sammy is young, but not that young. He knows what this twist like desire is, knows that suddenly he wants his own brother in a way that no one should want their own brother, but he doesn't argue with it or question it. He sometimes just wishes he was a vampire (not that Michael is a vampire anymore – Sammy doesn't _think _so, anyway), because if Sammy was a used-to-be vampire then maybe he could go after Michael with ease because he knows that bloodlust can be satisfied with sex, and he knows that the reason Michael is drinking this red fluid is because of bloodlust. He read it in the comic books that saved his life. And Sammy also knows what he would do to Michael if he was a vampire because of the comics.

The supplier of the comics, that is. The Frog brothers (what a silly name _is that their real name_ he doesn't know), the ones that saved Sammy's life and Michael's life and their mom's life too, because they were so paranoid and had such delusions of grandeur. Sammy went one day to the comic shop, soon after the incident, and asked what he could do to really thank them. The brothers looked at each other for a moment, thinking, and then they looked back at Sammy. Sammy looked at them, wide-eyed but not afraid, because they were his friends and he had trusted them with his life.

They seemed to see something they liked in Sammy's eyes, because they by some mutual agreement both nodded their heads at the same time and beckoned Sammy to follow them. He darted behind them, through rows and rows of comic books, until they led him to a door that opened up to stairs leading underground. He thought it was the storage basement, but he wasn't sure because it was so dark in there and he couldn't really see anything except them and some vague suggestive outlines in the dark of bookcases and boxes.

The brothers led him down there, and then turned back to him with twin curiously hungry expressions on their faces. Sammy had a moment to contemplate that maybe _they _were vampires before Alan stepped forward and leaned toward Sammy. _You want to indulge us with your thanks?_ and Sammy nodded quietly, either not caring about or choosing to ignore the fact that Alan's visage was making his groin tingle and his palms sweat. _Then let us touch you_. Sammy smiled, which must have startled both of the brothers, but not for long. They took it as acquiescence and proceeded to 'touch' Sammy.

There were moans and hard-ons and a shivery sort of sweatiness in the cool basement, but really it was nothing that Sammy couldn't handle – just a kiss here or there, tongues licking at his ears and his cheeks and his neck but no lower, fingers fumbling but softly caressing through his boxer shorts but no closer to his skin. Then they seemed satisfied, and nodded and gestured for Sammy to leave, which he did. When he turned to close the door, he thought he could make out the brothers lean towards each other. His eyes widened but he said nothing and quietly shut the door.

Gay. He was gay, a fag, a queer. Somehow, Sammy didn't really seem to care. He _liked_ when the brothers had touched him, he _liked_ that form of thanks and wished the brothers had been older so they could have gotten more serious because Sammy was not afraid of sex. No, frankly he liked the idea of sex, but school wasn't starting yet and he didn't have another venue on which to take out his frustration, because the brothers told him that he didn't have to do anything more and wouldn't listen to Sammy's protests that he _wanted _to do something more.

He was annoyed for a time, and it took him a little less than three weeks to realize that he did have another venue, in his big brother. Sammy didn't really think about the implications much, but instead just decided to imagine sex with Michael, and it really didn't bring about much more than a blush that made him look very appealing, though he didn't know it.

Michael, meanwhile, was still agonizing over the guy (boy) on the boardwalk. The boy started to stay with him in his mind, that piercing white-blond hair and sleepy walk and quick glances occupied Michael as he roamed and worked and talked to his mom and rode his bike and jerked off in the shower. He thought about it when he was with Star, but she was not annoyed when he cried out David's name as he climaxed but instead ran her fingers through his wavy brown-blond hair and stared deep into his cool light blue eyes and smiled.

They did not have sex after that, just occasionally met in the darkened corners of the boardwalk and talked about things and kissed each other's forehead and sometimes Michael saw Star cruising with a lithe curly blond-headed girl and never did he interrupt, but knew that Star was taking her to the special place and onto their bed. He found that he didn't mind, it was only fair, he had the blond-haired creature (David) on his mind so why shouldn't she have someone else to run fingers over her milky white skin and through her endless midnight-sky hair and kiss her soft lips while she cried and cried out? It was fair, he thought. Except while she got her girl and her pleasures, he was still longing for the David (the blond).

One day Sammy begged to go with him when he stalked the boardwalk at night, and Michael consented. At first he'd been wary, maybe that someone might come from his former vampire life and try to hurt Sammy, but now he was sure that he could take on just about anything because he was very, very strong now. The vampire's blood left that in him, as well. So he and Sammy roamed, and Sammy pointed out Star with her curly blond girl and they waved and she waved back, her silver and ivory earring gleaming in the light, and the girl waved too, and Michael noticed that she was holding a delicate doll and that she looked vaguely familiar, like a movie star he'd not yet seen (how could that be possible?) but he brushed it off.

Sammy was excited and light came into his eyes as he walked the boardwalk with his brother, and begged Michael to ride one of the rides with him. Michael consented and Sammy, smiling shyly but mischievously, dragged him to the haunt house. Michael had to smile at that, because after being a vampire, these little spookhouses were a lot less than even the cheap thrill they had been before. But Sammy seemed to find the thought amusing, and so he went on, and as these rides often did the inner works jammed up and Sammy and Michael were left alone in the darkness (no one else wanted to ride in the spookhouse either; apparently it had lost its thrill for the non-vampire civilian crowd as well).

Sammy didn't seem to mind, and chatted to Michael as they sat in the darkness. Michael was sure he could've broken the restraints if need be, and so sat back comfortably listening to Sammy and smiling at him through the darkness because really, Sammy was quite cute.

Then Michael froze and examined his own thoughts (_Sammy was quite cute_) and wondered where the hell that came from. His brother doesn't notice the start he got out of Michael and so Michael is free to examine him and wonder. He wonders if his brother will always be shorter than him, and that his tan looks much more natural and right and leaves his skin sun-kissed, and that his dirty-blond hair actually looks good and not just in style in that 'do that will look too over-the-top in a few years, and that his wide-eyed innocence really isn't all that innocent but he likes it all the same because Sammy's eyes are greenish-blue and very nice to look into.

God, first David and now his own brother. But he never touched David (David never touched him) and he probably won't touch his own brother because that would just be frightening to Sammy and Sammy

has stopped talking and is obviously trying to asses what Michael is thinking about. His big bright green-blues are piercingly perceptive and Michael wonders if perhaps Sammy is a vampire, maybe he bit Sammy in his sleep or something and now Sammy is a telepathic bloodsucker who has delved into Michael's mind and notices that he no longer thinks with his brain but only with his cock and maybe he notices that Michael is now as horny as he has ever been with his own brother and maybe Sammy will wriggle out of the ride and run backwards into the light and away from Michael forever.

Or maybe Sammy will lean forward, all fourteen-almost-fifteen years of him to Michael's seventeen-almost-eighteen years body and will shyly look at Michael for a yes and when Michael, afraid that this is all just some shimmery silver dream can only managed to nod his head Sammy will smile as shyly as his eyes look and brush a soft pink kiss against Michael's mouth, just a hint really, and Michael gasps because that is the _best_ kiss he has ever had and he has had a lot of soul kisses and doesn't it just figure that his brother outdoes them all without even opening his mouth?

Michael manages to lift a hand in the darkness and for a moment Sammy's smile wavers because he is afraid he has just made a bad mistake and Michael is going to hit him, hit him _hard_, but then Michael is softly running fingers through Sammy's hair like he once did with Star and Sammy manages a bit of a purr and leans forward and kisses Michael again, this time managing to make it slightly more wet by opening his mouth to Michael's slightly open mouth and then he nuzzles his moist lips into Michael's pale neck and is licking and sucking _so_ much like a vampire and Michael moans because god, he just loves it.

Then there is a noise in the darkness and they both jump away from each other, but when they both turn and catch each other's eyes they manage bigger smiles than either has seen in weeks and start laughing and Michael puts his arm around Sammy and Sammy snuggles close, not kissing but holding onto the secret knowledge that he _can_ kiss, and probably much more, and Michael will let him because Michael likes him and likes his mouth and (he _loves_ his moans) Michael will let him.

Sammy is just getting comfortable when the noise comes again like footsteps and light fingers tracing the sides of the haunted house and making the fake skeletons jingle and jangle and from out of that darkness a shape forms which Michael stares at hard and seems to recognize. When Sammy looks more closely, he recognizes the shape too, with a little gasp.

David. It cannot be, it shouldn't be, but it is. The blond almost-David _is_ David and he is here in the darkness with a tensed-up Michael and Sammy. He walks carefully and slowly until he is right up to their seat, and in the meantime Michael has wrenched up the harness with a grunt lest they need to make a quick escape. David gets to the car, and looks down at Michael and Sammy and smiles, but the smile is not really David's smile, and for the first time both brothers notice that this David looks younger, is clean-shaven, and his eyes lack that red glint and suddenly they remember that David _can't _be a vampire anymore, at least no more than Michael, because the head vampire is long dead and gone and _that_ they know with much more certainty that they had about David's death. But maybe David still feels like killing them.

"Hello, Michael." The voice is a whispery hiss, but still not quite David's old malicious one, and with a start Sammy realizes that Michael is breathing much more heavily than normal and suddenly Sammy knows that this David, vampire killer or not, is going to be major competition and he has a sneaking suspicion that this vampire is the reason Michael no longer seems interested in girls but he really can't blame Michael because god _damn_, this vampire is the sexiest and most beautiful thing that Sammy has ever seen, other than Michael (of course).

"Hello, David." The voice of Michael is wavery and questioning, but still has that sexy hiss so much like David's. David's eyes widen and he looks startled, even backing up, but when it becomes clear that Michael isn't going to attack him he seems to relax, and his face loses its grin and suddenly he looks very, very frightened or lonely or both. Sammy suddenly feels very sorry for this – this _lost boy_, who has lost his companions and lost his leader and lost his home (if you could ever call it that) and so wanders, wanders, wonders, wonders.

Sammy is definitely not afraid any longer because hey, wasn't he just thinking about how he wanted to become a vampire and he wonders what would happen if both of these vampires bit him in the neck and made him drink blood they drew from their own arms. He wonders what that would taste like, if their blood would taste different, if it would make him a vampire too.

Now he wishes for bloodsucking but he also wishes for cocksucking so he now wants blood with his sex. He realizes that David and Michael have been talking for some time and watches them both, and notices that their eyes never lose contact with one another's. This is competition, all right. But since he suddenly wants both of them because they are both so beautiful Sammy really doesn't mind.

Finally they break off with words that Sammy doesn't understand, either because he is paying more attention to their mouths than to the words coming out of their mouths, or else they are speaking in another language, language of the immortals or something like that. David's hand stretches out to Michaels, and they tentatively shake. David then turns to Sammy and is eyes say about a million things at once, _I'm sorry will you forgive me you don't know me don't hurt me he is beautiful is he not?_, and when Sammy sees that last thought he allows his features to break out from that stony distrustful state and instead of taking David's proffered hand he steps out of the broken car up to David and presses a kiss to the side of his smooth cheek and steps back quickly to asses what David's reaction will be, and it is what he thought and what he wanted, David is shocked and his mouth parts just a little enough for Sammy to want to dive right in but he doesn't thing it is such a wise thing to do in a public place.

So he smiles slightly and grabs Michael's hand, and both brothers turn and walk to the nearest exit, glowing faint green in the otherwise nearly pitch-black darkness that Sammy would stumble through if he didn't have the amazing Michael who can see in the dark like it is daylight. They leave David, and walk out into the brightness and disappear into the crowd.

As they mingle inconspicuously, Michael whispers to Sammy, asking him why he kissed David but Sammy's only reply is _you know_ and then he won't say anything more on the subject, but just smiles faintly and chatters about other things. Michael is not satisfied with this answer but considering he just kissed this very boy, his own brother, so few minutes before he isn't going to ask for any more big favors for a while.

Days go by and Sammy finds that life is becoming monotonous because he has not seen David again (neither has Michael by the looks of it) and speaking of Michael he does not ever broach the subject of the kiss in the dark and Sammy is beginning to think that maybe it never even happened. Pity, that, because Sammy is queer and horny, a dynamic combination, but he wants no one other than his brother and maybe David instead of some quick lay with Anonymous that he could find at the boardwalk.

Their mother tells both of them to quit moping and go find something to do, and they give her grins and looks and _ah_,_ mom'_s until she relents and heads to work, far away from the boardwalk because she is still somewhat traumatized about the events that took place in her home. And she leaves, clueless. Sammy was clueless for a long time, too. Sometime he should go thank the Frog brothers.

Days go by. Then one day Sammy is awakened and it is the middle of the night, and Michael is leaning over him and smiling and Sammy thinks, _finally_, and hops out of bed when Michael gestures. He is fully clothed within two minutes, and Michael beckons him outside. They take his motorcycle out until its motor will no longer be heard by Grandpa, who is a light sleeper (needs to be, with the stuff that goes on around here).

And then off they ride into the pitch-black night, devil-riding without the headlights and Sammy finds the urge to whoop and shout because after everything, he is no longer afraid. Who would be? Instead he is exhilarated. This is the life, this is his life and his brother's life and Star's life and Star's friend's life and David's life and God, what a life.

Sammy recognizes where they are heading after his eyes start to adjust a bit to the dark and he knows as soon as they stop that they've reached the place where the vampires would hide deep inside while light shone through. He hops off of his brother's bike and he looks around and there is David, standing there, watching him, and Sammy hopes he looked more graceful and older than boyish, more like Michael, Michael who has propped his bike and has found his way to beside Sammy and without warning he wraps his warm arm around Sammy's middle and Sammy lets out a little gasp and then leans into it, putting his head on Michael's shoulder and nearly moaning (or did he moan he doesn't know) as Michael's hand worms its way underneath his tee and he brushes those warmer fingers against Sammy's smooth stomach and its ever so light dusting of hairs and nerves tingling in the dark (_don't stop, God Michael don't stop_). Then as abruptly as it began, the hand is gone.

Sammy wants to whine with protests but realizes David has beckoned them into the hotel and he finds himself trailing after Michael and then they walk into the dark and the damp to the hidden chamber where Michael first had his taste of bloodlust, drinking from an ancient wine bottle the essence of David. Sammy shivers, Michael shivers, and they both notice David shiver even though his back is turned from them. He is gazing up and the find their eyes looking to and what they see widens their eyes.

It is a mural, old by the looks of the peeling paint, but what matters is not the state of the paint but what has been anointed upon the walls for however long paint lasts. It is David, surrounded by others, but mainly it focuses on David looking exactly the same as he did as a vampire except in clothes that were outdated a hundred years ago. It is David, evil vampire David, and suddenly Sammy wonders just exactly how old David was when he drank the blood of an immortal, of Max probably, and then he wonders out old Max was when he grabbed young David and enticed him into drinking and becoming damned.

_That is me _David says and his hand reaches out to touch the paint but hesitates just away from it by an inch, and deep hazel-blue eyes look back on awe-stricken Michael and Sammy and he asks, _do you understand_?

Michael looks down at Sammy, and sees what Sammy is thinking in his mind and Michael frowns (only slightly) and walks off, leaving Sammy and David alone. David's hand lowers away from the chilling mural and he turns and walks to Sammy, who finds that a small part of him wants to run away into the light but instead he stands perfectly still and allows David to walk up and allows David's hand to grasp his cheek and pull him forward into David's marble white face and the next thing he knows David's mouth is demanding coolly on his and Sammy is smiling beneath the kiss and opening his mouth and allowing a sweetly probing tongue, David's _tongue_, into his mouth and he is moaning into it, that soul-kiss that lasts so long Sammy finds that he can no longer breathe and then, only then, does David pull back and allow Sammy's dark eyes to clear. He smiles. Sammy smiles.

Michael returns, and in one hand he is holding a wine bottle. They all know that the blood is still potent, Michael and David because they still retain the lingering effect of vampirism, and Sammy because, well, he reads comic books. So he runs forward and grabs the bottle from Michael's hand before he can change his mind and he is guzzling down blood that does taste so much like wine you might be mistaken. He drops the bottle as the first pains start to overtake him, fire in the belly, and the wine bottle shatters into chunks of dark glass but no blood remained in it anyway.

David and Michael rush to Sammy and hold him between them as he falls over, hands grabbing his stomach and face twisted into pain that lasts for several minutes before subsiding as quickly as it came and he says _now I am one of you_ and there the three stand, looking at one another. The night is still long and there will be many more nights, many more for something close to eternity for their blood lust to be satisfied by each other.

Sammy and Michael will write Mom and Grandpa a note, and maybe Sammy will talk to those cool sexy Frog (or whatever their name is) brothers and then they will leave with David and Star and her new girlfriend and travel the world (and the seven seas), one sacred group bound by blood in so many more ways than one.

_"Sweet dreams are made of this who am I to disagree  
I travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something…"_


End file.
